thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Dragons
Characters in Book of Dragons Book of Dragons: Tainted Blood Main Characters Ifrit Is the God of Flame and the head of Lawicia. He is the one who formed gods alliaced against Susano-O. Sal Is the demigod son of ifrit who was given a mission by his father. To gather all the Clans, the offsprings of the demigods and mortals. As he venture, he manage to knew some of the mysteries of the world, battle on the demons and the God of Chaos Susano-O Sad Is the ahuran king of an unnamed nation. He was asked to aid Sal on his mission in his search on the Clans. Supporting Characters Amaterasu Is the Goddess of Peace and Harmony and the leader of the Butterfly Clan. She was the one who gave Sal and Sad mounts that can speed their travel. Anubis Is the leader of three clans whom called “Fangs”. He is the one to stop Thor and later became a god. Lilith Is a demon summoned by Susano-O, although she was summoned, she broke her contract and wander throughout the world. Until, he found Sal and later, developed on each other. Kali Is the Goddess of Underworld who aided the formed gods alliance against Susano-O. Athena Is the Goddess of Wisdom who aided the formed gods alliance against Susano-O. Nue Is the only named Vanguard of Wisdom on the story who aided the formed gods alliance against Susano-O. She is also called the Insane One and one of the most powerful mortals in the world. Saint Gregory Is a saint known as the “Dragon Slayer”. He was the one who sold the Dragon Clan to Susano-O but he later regret it and aided Sal and the formed Gods alliance. Vulture Is the Ninth Warlord of Shadow who aided the formed Gods alliance. Saint Germain Is a Celestial Saint who envied Saint Gregory’s fame. He aided the formed gods alliance knowing that he will attain the power of Synthesis. Hecate Is the Goddess of Shadows who aided the formed gods alliance. Antagonists Susano-O Is the God of Chaos and Discord who wants to destroy the Lawicia. He was the one who summoned three demons to aid him and started the Ragnarok Exalt. Decarabia Is known as the “Harbringer of Aramaic”. One of the strongest demons and summoned by Susano-O to aid him. Asura Is known as “God’s Bane”. A summoned demon by Susano-O who is expert in weather manipulation Book of Dragons: Dark Years Protagonists Rian the Snake The protagonist of the story. Once a bounty hunter but diverted his attention on his fame. He became a well-known soldier which later attain the title “Prodigy of Sal Kingdom” because he manage to defeat the whole army of Sad Kingdom using only 20 men. He is a close friend of Saint Ogal Valentine and the lover of Princess Wilhelmina Crimsonwing. Princess Wilhelmina Crimsonwing The Heroine of the story. The only daughter of King Sal the Dragon which uses 10 swords known as the Iron Maiden. She is well skilled in war tactics and wind affinity spells. She became the lover of Rian and Ogal, but she saw Ogal as friend only. Also a childhood friend of Lona Blackflower and Velvet Silentstorm. Saint Ogal Valentine Known as the first “Prodigy of Sal Kingdom. He is a famous young valiant saint who has views of honor. He became the best friend of Rian and Wilhelmina, which later became his wife legally. He is a rider saint who have collected much of the rarest beast in the world. Supporting Characters Rian’s first five. Scattach Is a well-known smith and tactician. She was within the troop of Lona Blackflower but it was disband after the failure battling against a roving troop of Sad Kingdom. She aligned herself on Rian after. Morrigan Is the foster mother of Rian who adopted him. She is once a Warmaiden who fought in the second holy war which settled in a hut after. He was recruited by Rian knowing that there’s no knight in the world better than her. Myr Arcan Is a wizard who was wondering around the Sinking city of Ahura. It was reveal that he is a prince of Hol Kingdom. He was recruited by Rian due to his passive power, the Stigmata of the Sloth. Saint Gregory Is an old rider saint. He was a saint in the Ragnarok Exalt War known as “The Dragon Slayer”. He was the teacher of Ogal and a good friend of Wilhelmina, who referred him to Rian. Lona Blackflower Is a known Knight and the leader of her own troop, where Scattach is. Her troop failed and was disbanded, returning to the kingdom with shame. But she was encourage by her childhood friend, Wilhelmina, to join Rian’s troop for her own redemption. She later became Rian’s lover in the story. Other Characters Chulann Is a famous blacksmith who’ve resides in the town of Celts in Sal Kingdom. He became Setanta’s foster father which later renamed him to “Cu Chulainn” Setanta / Cu Chulainn Is a child boy which found by Scattach in one of her raids. He was promised by Scattach to look for his new family which later leads to Chulann King Sal the Dragon Is the current king of Sal Kingdomin the story. He was a known hero in the Ragnarok Exalt who was blessed by the gods on almost anything. Edward Red Dragon Is the eldest among the children of King Sal. He is a close friend of Ogal but a rival of Rian. He seated that the throne after his father died. Bloody Mary Is the Second Head of the Assassin’s Guild. She first appears when Rian and the others invoke her spell. It was revealed to be Velvet’s Mother which later aided Rian. Joan of Arc Is the right hand of Bloody Mary. She is a known assassin expert on killing wizards. She aided Rian after Bloody Mary’s death, giving him the command over the Assassin’s Guild. Judgment Is known as the untitled god. He is a god who appears in the mortal world to search Goldlun who was pulling the strings of time. The Knights of Round Knights of Round is the most powerful alliance of Knights. They were confronted by Rian and defeated them showing he is worthy to use the Excalibur, the sword of their fallen leader. They change hearts and aided Rian on the Black Lotus Rebellion. The Apostles Is the most powerful alliance of Saints. Mainly only Saint Peter the Rock shows most action who’ve influence his comrades to aid Rian at the Black Lotus Rebellion. The Black Lotus Is the form army of Rian mainly consist of the Bounty Hunters who’ve tried to kill him. Their main plot is to defeat the current king and Rian to be seated at the throne. Antagonists Saint Germain Known as the “Saint Assassin”. He is a Celestial Dragon Saint who have fallen and became a murderer. He aligned himself to Tsukoyomi to have a chance to defeat Saint Gregory. Tsukoyomi Is the God of Equilibrium. He is the god who storm the Sal kingdom to take vengeance on King Sal because of Susano-O’s death. Nue Is known as the “Insane Vanguard of Wisdom”. She is a summoned diety of Judgment to help him but Nue broke the contract on Judgement and run rampant to the world until she was tamed by Saint Germain and aided them in their storm at the Sal Kingdom. Velvet Silentstorm Is the princess and only daughter of King Sad. She always follows the will of her father until Dunamis, the God of Fates, appear and told her to follow her own ideals. She then aid Rian on his escape on the plot of the new King Edward. King Sad the Divine Is the current King of Sad Kingdom. Once a close friend of King Sal on the Ragnarok Exalt until their own personal ideals antagonize each other. William Ashflame Is the youngest among King Sal’s Children. He was plotting to kill his own father for some personal matters. Until he align himself on Goldlun. Goldlun used him to pull her strings in the mortal world. Goldlun the Pure Is a persona of the creator and a recurring antagonist in the story. Goldlun was the one who was pulling the strings in the mortal world in order to accord to her plan of bringing back the God of all Gods, Rhayne.